Current image processing/inspection systems have limited processing power. Specifically, current systems perform all image processing functions within a single, general-purpose system. The processor used in current image processing/inspection systems is not powerful enough to handle the image processing demands, data rates, and algorithms for much of the current generation of systems (e.g., manufacturing inspection systems), let alone the next generation of systems. Next-generation manufacturing inspection systems have a need for a fast image processing system in order to complete image inspection within required times. As the size of the inspection area and the amount of gray scale data double, the data per one scan area increases dramatically. Therefore, the image inspection processing time is drastically increased. Thus, the current inspection system(s) will not adequately handle the requirements for future manufacturing systems.
Although, image processing functions are sometimes offloaded to another system, this other system also uses a general purpose processor that fails to actually perform any image processing acceleration. In addition, image processing functions in current systems are tied to a specific processor and platform, making it difficult to offload and accelerate specific functions at a fine-grained level.
There are customer requirements to increase the I/O bandwidth multiple factors from the current implementations. Unfortunately, no existing approach allows the bandwidth of existing implementations to be increased. In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for an approach that solves at least one of the deficiencies of the related art.
These applications are sub nano meter wafer system and very high speed image processing system. The new design which is being modified this prior art, requires the architecture changes as well as the design change. The window system is replaced to the Linux system and Intel system represents the application control (existing) system as well as the storage management. MPC (e.g. Cell BE blade) system is not changed the switch protocol and the driver is changed.